


A Question of Soulmates

by woodelf



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), F/M, Sifki Month, Sifki Month 2020, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Loki doubts whether he and Sif are soulmates. Nothing about them had ever been so simple, or easy.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	A Question of Soulmates

“The Midgardians have a term,” Loki said, idly tracing random patterns on Sif’s bare back as she lay with her head on his shoulder. “Soulmates. People who are destined to be together. They say that when you meet your soulmate, it’s like finding the other half of your soul.” 

It sounded nice, Loki thought wistfully. Easy. He didn’t think he and Sif were soulmates. Nothing about them had been simple, or easy, not since they’d left behind their carefree days of playing in the gardens and racing through the halls of the palace on their small childhood quests and adventures. That he could still remember the first time he had met her, still golden-haired and smiling a gap-toothed grin, probably meant nothing at all. And that he had immediately liked her had surely been entirely due to the fact that she had just knocked his older brother into the dirt. It had made for a memorable first impression. **  
**

Sif made a considering noise, stretching pleasantly but not lifting her head. “What if you never meet your soulmate, though? Do you go through life always feeling like something is missing? I think I prefer feeling like a whole person on my own. I don’t know if we were made for each other, but I do know that what we’ve got is something good, and something strong, and it’s because we’ve worked for it, we’ve fought for it, and we know its value. I would far rather have a blade that I know is well-forged and tempered and whose mettle has been tested than one simply gifted to me untried.”

Loki hummed in acknowledgement, carding his fingers through the night-dark hair that he had caused in a fit of anger, and had been unable to undo, at least at the time. He thought that he would be able to now, but she had refused his offer, claiming she had gotten used to it and didn’t want to risk it turning purple or green. Secretly, he’d been glad; it was like her choosing to wear his colours. 

She lifted her head up and looked into the clear blue of his eyes, unbothered by the fact that she now knew they could turn red. “And worry not. Whether the Norns chose you for me or I chose you for myself, I’m not going anywhere.” She punctuated her words with a kiss to his chest before laying her head back down. 

“I’m glad,” he said softly. That she had chosen to be with him again, like this, after learning the truth of his heritage never ceased to amaze him. It was enough; he did not need more. 

\---

But he found himself still thinking about the idea when he met with his mother the next morning. 

“The Midgardians have a term,” he said, as they walked together, her arm linked through his. “Soulmates. Have you heard of it?”

Frigga smiled. “I have. Two people who are meant to be together, who fill in a missing piece of the other’s soul. Who share a deep and unbreakable bond.”

“Do you think such people exist?”

“I know they do,” she said, still smiling serenely as she saw the question in his eyes. “I have known it since the day a babe was placed in my arms whom I knew nothing of, yet my heart looked at him, and knew instantly that he was meant to be mine. I’ve felt few things in my life as strongly, either before or after. And I have loved him gladly and deeply as my son ever since.”

Loki swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Me.”

Frigga cupped the side of his face. “You,” she confirmed, and stretched up to kiss his cheek as she felt his mouth turning up in a smile. “My precious, beautiful boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote so many versions of this! I wasn’t going to do this prompt at all, since the trope doesn’t really call to me as a writer, but then I came up with this ambiguous scenario with a twist at the end that I liked. Except it didn’t know whether it wanted to be a fic or a poem at first, and when I finally settled on a fic, the longer it got the more it seemed to take away from the punch I wanted it to deliver, and I had to mercilessly prune it back. Hopefully I can use some of those clippings in a future fic, though. My idea for the background here is that Sif saw Loki’s arm transform on Jotunheim, and confronted him afterwards, refusing to leave him alone until he broke down and screamed the truth at her and asked if she was going to kill the monster. Whereupon Sif did the last thing he expected (because she is a contrary girl, don’tcha know) and got all fiercely protective and promised that everything would be okay, that they would get through this together. And they did. 


End file.
